


Sleeping Faces

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine truly was an angel when he was asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Faces

“Aomine.”

Silence.

“Ahomine!”

The male in question groaned, swatting at Kagami’s poking fingers before tugging the sheets tighter around his body.

“Why you little…” Kagami sighed, glaring at the sleeping boy before him. Kagami crouched down, resting his elbow on his knee and placed his head in his palms. Tilting his head to the side, Kagami watched as Aomine muttered something incoherent, snuggling further into Kagami’s plush pillows.

“I can’t believe this…” Kagami muttered, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks Aomine’s lips parted. The redhead lowered his head, covering his mouth with his palm, “Why are you so cute when you sleep?”

Of course, he received no response.

Reaching out with his free hand, Kagami ran his finger gently along Aomine’s nose, watching as the male’s face scrunched up. Kagami snickered, repeating the action until Aomine whined in his sleep, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

Kagami slapped both hands over his mouth, holding back his laughter as a pout settled on Aomine’s lips. His face remained scrunched up in annoyance for a few more seconds before his muscles relaxed, presenting Kagami with that innocent, cute face that he never shows when he’s awake.

Waiting a few more seconds to be sure that Aomine was still asleep, Kagami grinned, leaning forward and ran his finger long the length of Aomine’s lips. 

His lips were soft.

Kagami loved his lips.

Smiling, Kagami placed his index finger on Aomine’s top lip before curling his finger downward, causing Aomine’s lower lip to stretch down towards his chin before flicking back up to meet his upper lips with a soft pop.

Kagami snickered.

Aomine licked his lips, pouting as if Kagami was interrupting whatever dream he was having. It must have been a good dream because the idiot has yet to wake up.

Pushing his luck, Kagami gripped the edge of the bed, bringing his face closer to Aomine’s. Kagami grazed Aomine’s lips with his own. With their lips barely touching, Kagami’s eyes crossed in order to watch as Aomine began to pucker his lips, increasing the pressure of their kiss.

Kagami pulled back in shock, wondering if the bluenette had finally woken up.

He didn’t.

Aomine remained in that position, with his lips puckered out, almost as if he was waiting to feel Kagami’s kiss once again.

All of the blood in Kagami’s body rushed to his face.

Kagami tore his gaze away, flopping on the ground in the fetal position.  _’S-So cute…!’_

Kagami lied there for a moment before scrambling up for his phone. Turning on the camera, Kagami crawled back up to Aomine, repeating his earlier action. Waiting until Aomine puckered his lips again, Kagami snapped a photo of Aomine’s face.

“This is so going to be my screensaver…” he whispered, kissing the picture with a blush gracing his cheeks.

Putting the phone back down, Kagami ran his fingers through Aomine’s hair, watching the male mutter once again in his sleep before sighing.

“You really are an angel…” Kagami whispered, leaning in to press a soft kiss against Aomine’s lips. He rested his forehead against Aomine’s, letting his eyes wonder over the male’s perfect face. 

He kissed him again. And again. And again.

His placed small, open mouth kisses against Aomine’s lips. Suddenly, he felt movement, very soft, retaliating pressure against his lips. Aomine puckered his lips once more, except this time, he sucked Kagami’s lower lip in between his lips momentarily before releasing it.

Kagami blinked, watching to see if Aomine would continue.

However, he remained silent - Was he still sleeping?

Kagami kissed him again, noticing how quickly Aomine’s lips met his own in a soft, butterfly kiss once more. Kagami smiled against his lips, continuously pressing gentle, fleeting kisses against his lover’s lips until Aomine’s kisses slowly began becoming more forceful.

A firm, warm kiss was placed against his lips just before a arm wrapped around his shoulder. Aomine’s head tilted slightly, allowing their lips to mold together.

Kagami snickered, licking Aomine’s lips in order to gain entrance. Aomine opened his mouth, allowing Kagami’s tongue to wander into his mouth. His hand slid down to Kagami’s cheek as he propped himself up with his free elbow. Kagami raised his arms and wrapped it around Aomine’s neck, deepening the kiss that Aomine shockingly let him control.

Kagami explored Aomine’s mouth without much resistance, dancing past that idle tongue. Aomine kicked the covers off of him while keeping their lips connected. Kagami tugged his neck gently. Aomine complied, placing his hands on the floor before crawling off the bed as Kagami lied back on the floor.

Aomine pressed his forearms on the floor next to Kagami’s head, running his tongue against Kagami’s before pushing his tongue into the redhead’s mouth. He ignored the whine that escaped Kagami’s throat as he explored the redhead’s mouth.

One of Kagami’s legs came up to wrap around Aomine’s hips before sliding down his leg. Aomine smirked as Kagami turned to putty below him, tearing his mouth away from the redhead’s, licking away the saliva that connected their lips together.

Aomine stared down at Kagami, a cocky smirk spreading across his face.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

Kagami flushed, tugging Aomine’s head down against his chest, “You should go back to sleep.”

Aomine blinked, frowning against Kagami’s chest. “W-Why?!”

Kagami pouted against Aomine’s head. “You’re so much cuter when you sleep.”

“Don’t let me hit you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
